The present invention relates to trailers including travel trailers, motor homes, recreational vehicles, and fifth wheel trailers and, more particularly to such trailers provided with extensible cabin portions.
Many trailers provide cabin portions commonly referred to as "slide-outs" which extend the interior cabin volume while the trailer is parked. This design allows the trailer to maintain a minimal size while in transit, and expand to allow for extended interior volume while parked. The slide-out cabin portion is typically supported so as to slide along the floor of the main room for movement between a retracted position and an extended position. The present inventors have recognized a need to secure the slide-out in a retracted position such that the slidable mechanism is locked and incapable of advancing the extensible portion toward its extended position.
Further, The present inventors have recognized a need to provide a mechanism that minimizes vibration to reduce risk of damage to the slide-out or other components of the trailer and to pull the top portion of the slide-out tight against the main cabin to prevent leaks between the main cabin wall opening and the slide-out.